


Ten Months Later

by TheBlueMistress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMistress/pseuds/TheBlueMistress
Summary: Remus and Minerva were a perfect fit. But at the end of Harry's third year, they part. When they meet again after ten months, will everything still be the same?
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Minerva McGonagall
Kudos: 3





	Ten Months Later

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a very old story, one based on a song no less. I hope you'll enjoy it. It makes me cringe to read it again more than ten years after it was written...
> 
> Disclaimer: They all belong to JK, I own nothing.

**Ten Months Later**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,_

_'cause I know that you feel me somehow._

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,_

_And I don't want to go home right now._

I'm sitting in my carriage now. Soon, I'll be on my way home. The very place I least long to be. Not that it's not cozy are stuff, it's just… empty. To big for a man on his own. Especially after staying in the castle for so long.

And I feel sad. Sad and angry with myself. I didn't go to see Minerva one last time. I couldn't. After all the beautiful months we had, I couldn't bear to see tears in her eyes. I never saw her cry before, and the thought I was possibly making her cry this instant, is harder to accept than anything else.

I left something on her desk though. Before breakfast, I saw her leave, so I took my chance. I hope she understands the meaning of the gift. But I think she will.

My heart is telling me to look back at the castle, one last time. But my head gets the better of it, and I keep staring straight ahead. I don't want to risk seeing her, standing on the stone steps, realizing I'm beyond her reach, beyond her power to bring back. At least for now. And we both know it might take a while until we meet again.

_And all I can taste is this moment,_

_And all I can breath is your life._

_But sooner or later it's over,_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight._

After almost ten months apart, tonight is our night. The room is lit with candles, and the fire is lit. Some wine is standing on the table, but it's barely touched.

We are sitting before the fireplace, you leaning against my chest. Our fingers are entwined. I rest my chin upon your shoulder and whisper:

"I'm glad I don't have to miss you tonight."

Smiling, you turn towards me and say:

"So am I."

I gently brush a strand of hair behind your ear. Your lips touch mine ever so softly. When we break apart, all I can manage to say is:

"I love you, Minerva."

"And I love you, Remus."

Instead of staying put on the hard ground, between my legs, you crawl in my lap. I tighten my grip around you. You try to stifle a yawn, both I can still hear it.

"It's okay, go to sleep. You must be exhausted."

And sure enough, twenty minutes later you are in peaceful slumber. I'm forced to change positions slightly before I am able to cradle you in my arms. I don't know whether you are awake or not, but your arms slide around my neck. I walk into the bedroom, and place you on the bed. Very careful not to wake you, I slip into bed next to you. You move closer and I hear you sigh contently.

Whilst holding you, I think this night is the best night of my entire life. And that's because you are with me, and you'll never leave me.

The end


End file.
